


Merprince and the red Pirate

by AutumnLavelle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Merman-Roxas, Pirate-Axel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnLavelle/pseuds/AutumnLavelle
Summary: A picture with a small story...Roxas is the warrior prince of a highly respected Merfolk clan, who has a high curiosity for humans and their ways. While searching wreckage for useful items he spots the flashing lights of fire above the sea and the sound of canons roaring. Lea Sinclair, or better known as the Pirate Axel was in the heat of the battle only to be hurled into the ocean...where he is saved by the most beautiful creature he has ever seen.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Lea/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Secret Santa 2019





	Merprince and the red Pirate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CameoAmalthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/gifts).



'No, he can't die here!  
Roxas swam through the debris crashing into the water around him, trying to reach the man who was close to dying. Frantically, he moved eyes searching for that familiar gleam of red hair. "Damn it, where are yo-" As if by a miracle he spotted something a few feet away, long fire colored hair and the man it belonged to...he wasn't moving towards the surface. Frantic, he swam towards him and reached. Hands on either side of his face, he could clearly see blood trailing from his forehead. The mans eyes were closed, or so it looked, it was honestly hard to tell in this dark ocean...and at this rate he would die unless he could- 'Right' The prince thought, remembering there was one thing that could save him...at least until he got him to dry land. Carefully, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the others. \----------- The pirate, Axel, gasped and jolted awake as he slowly opened his eyes as cold..air? was filling his lungs. He had no idea what was going on...one moment, he'd been hurled over the side of the boat into the raging sea bellow..where everything went black. Next thing he knew he was opening his eyes, breathing- and gazing into..the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen. Along with a face that was pretty, pale skin that was dotted with..scales. Vaguely, he felt like he should be questioning who this beautiful stranger was but the pain in his head and..everywhere was too much and slowly he closed his eyes. The next time he would awake..he was on the beach, safe from the storm and left wondering who that person was...


End file.
